


Koizoom is out to steal yo girl

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: am i going to hell yet, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mahiru koizumi starts stealing dem girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i cant sleep

so koizumi was walking and then hinata and komaeda were walking.  
koizum said, "hey hinata im stealin yo girl" and she took komaeda  
hianta said, "im stealing him back"  
but koizumi won and ended up stealing komaeda  
koizumi said, "mikan do u have a boyf"  
mikan said "no"  
koizumi said, "f u ck i cant steal u then bye."  
and then mikan cried  
also mioda was stealin dem boys.  
the end


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 7 am and i have had no sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a life

so fuyuhik was wlaking and koizomi said, "hey fuyuhiko since ur a bby and a bit girlier hten boku no peko im stealing you."  
fuyuhiko was just like "oh."  
and peko said "wait not mygirl koizumi i will fucking mruder you."  
and then koizumi got hit by a baseball bat.  
and now shes dead rip.  
oh yeah, and remember when she stole haslimjim's girl? yeah he got his girl back after koizumis death.  
but koizums gost came out and she stole her own girl  
"how does this fukking work" saionji said confuzed.  
and nobbodys girls was safe and kosizom stol them all.  
"godamnit i cant kep any of my fukking girls" hinatatertot said  
"ye cuz u dont deserve them, u fuking man if u rly cared youd tri to protect ur girl but u didnt u fucking man" koizum said and flew away

"htat was bootiful now stel my girl" hanamrua said  
"dumbass u dont have a girl i can steel" koiumi said and flpipped him off before flying into the sunset with her stolen girls.  
over the rainbow.  
into space.  
with her stolen girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if i should be sorry or not  
> yeah also i made a blog for this dont ask why  
> http://koizumiisouttostealyourgirl.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> is 'sorry' enough?


End file.
